And Action
by thecloudsarepretty
Summary: [Elsanna] Elsa and Anna are actresses who are doing a film together, but are dating in real life. Elsanna, Icest, Princest. (From a prompt on tumblr)


The fic is based off of this prompt from tumblr:

**tedizleader asked: comedic modern au where they're all just actors and have a fun blooper reel. Like Hans going "Oh, Anna... if only I wasn't gay~" And Anna breaks character and laughs her ass off...**

Elsaheadcanons:

#yessss actor au where theyre all friends and its super cute yesssss, #anna and elsa's actresses can be dating irl and its just kinda awkward when theyre asked to be played as sisters but kinda do it anyways, #im accepting this as reality no one can stop me, #modern au, #misc: asks, #that one asshole, #tedizleader,

If you haven't already followed elsaheadcanons on tumblr, you def should. It's a great blog!

* * *

"That's a wrap for tonight, everyone" the director called out finally marking the end of filming for the day. The actors and crew had just finished filming part of the ballroom scene from the new movie Frozen, which would be coming out late in the year. As soon as the director ended the filming session, crew members began moving lights from the set, cameras were unplugged and put away, wardrobe racks were being wheeled back to the truck, and the two women who played Elsa and Anna, walked hand in hand back to their trailer. The two actresses had their own trailers of course, but may as well have only had one seeing as they had been dating for over a year, which was long before they took their respective roles in Frozen and spent most of their time with each other anyway.

The two stepped into the small aluminum building on wheels and sat down on the bed located near the back to go over their lines together since they would be filming again early the next morning and wouldn't have time to otherwise.

"What do you want to order for takeout, Ellen?"

"Anna, you know I don't like being called Ellen during the process of filming, please call me by Elsa until the final wrap." Elsa asked in a very queenly manner. She was a method actor to the extreme. Not only did she take on her character's name, but she also insisted on calling 'Anna' by hers.

"Why do you have to be such a method actor, Elsa? –Which by the way is ruining our sex life! Couldn't you, you know, throw in some kind of incestuous backstory to your character or something? I absolutely _need_ your touch now. Right now actually. And we haven't done the frick frack since a month before filming started!" 'Anna' let out a frustrated groan.

"I suppose we could try it. It might be a bit strange, but perhaps you could… convince me? What type of backstory would you propose?"

"I thought you would never ask" Anna perked up at the prospect of making love to her girlfriend after their two and a half month dry spell. It was worse than lesbian bed death! Anna thought for a little bit and an idea came to mind. "How about… Anna has caught glimpses of Elsa around the castle, but never for too long and always very far apart- Just long enough for them to get a glimpse at each other once every four years or so. Due to their isolation from each other for so long, instead of noticing how attractive the other has grown is in a platonic way, and due to their imposed isolation and them being at that age, they notice the other's attractiveness in a more interested way if you know what I mean. They begin fantasizing about one another yada yada and we can act out their fantasies." Anna said and finally took a long much needed breath and looked at Elsa hopefully.

"That definitely makes it less weird, Anna. So what have you been fantasizing about?" Elsa said with barely restrained lust glimmering in her eyes.

"Allow me to show you…" Anna said in a husky voice while looking at Elsa with bedroom eyes. Anna gently pushed Elsa's back onto the bed, slightly crumpling the script under her right hand. Anna's face hovered close to the queen's, their breath mingled against each other's lips during the slight hesitation. The strawberry blonde finally leaned in the rest of the way, their first kiss a delicate brushing of moist lips. Elsa moaned at the long desired contact and grasped the back of her sister's neck, deepening the kiss. Anna slipped her delectable tongue into Elsa's warm, inviting mouth. Their tongues caressed each other in an internal seductive dance. This time it was Anna's turn to moan as she felt Elsa's thigh rise up and press against her rapidly moistening center, she could feel Elsa smiling into their kiss at the sound.

"What are you so happy about?" Anna asked breathily , momentarily breaking their kiss.

"You have no idea how long I have dreamt of doing this with you, Anna" said the queen looking up into her sister's eyes.

"Why your majesty, I had no idea" said the strawberry blonde playfully. Elsa leaned up and captured Anna's lips again, turning them over so that she was on top. Anna's sneaky hands took advantage of their new position and undid the zipper of Elsa's coronation dress. Elsa shivered as she felt Anna's fingers trail gently down her spine while undoing the zipper. Suddenly they were both wearing way too many clothes and they began undressing each other in as much careful haste as possible without doing damage to their wardrobe. Clothing piled up on a chair besides the bed and the sister's hands hastily clung to newly exposed flesh in ever-increasing need.

Elsa licked the side of Anna's neck and bit down only to begin sucking a moment later. She kissed up the column of the strawberry blonde's throat and nibbled at just underneath her chin while her hand slid down the length of her sister's beautiful naked body and tenderly rubbed the sensitive nub at the apex between her legs. Anna quietly whimpered and Elsa licked at her sister's lower lip before plunging her tongue in again. Anna's hands which were lightly rubbing the blonde's nipples, made their way down the queen's body and teased at slick folds before sliding into the luscious warmth.

The queen softly bit her sister's lip and inhaled sharply when she felt fingers delving into her depths, bringing ecstasy with each churning pass of the slender digits. Elsa rocked her hips into the palm of her sister's hand, pulling Anna deeper inside her while sliding two fingers into Anna's depths. "mmm… Elsa.." Anna murmured while the two writhed against each other in an avalanching carnal rhythm.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa yelled out, so very close to her climax. Encouraged, Anna thrust in another finger while circling her sister's sensitive nub with her thumb more rapidly than before.

"Mmmm, Elsa you feel so good" the princess moaned in between pants, her peak also rapidly approaching. Wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her magesty's core as she throbbed against her sister's pumping fingers. Elsa let out a cry of release when the pulses came on, screaming the princess' name. Anna's let out a deep sensual moan as her release came shortly after her sister's.

"I love you" Elsa softly said against Anna's dampened brow.

"mmm I love you too" Anna said sleepily into the nape of Elsa's neck.

- And suddenly, all of the sexual tension in heated glances and body language between the two sister's during the film made perfect sense.


End file.
